El báculo de un gremio poderoso 2
by deisbel
Summary: bueno que pasaría si un objeto muy poderoso llegase como familiar a cierta chica de pelo rosado
1. Chapter 1

**Parte 1 báculo de un gremio poderoso**

Bueno lo diré esta historia es mía solo que la subi aquí

Hola como están aquí con esta idea que se me ocurrió.

Prologo este solo es un comienzo de esta historia esta sera cada semana sábado o domingo subiré cap de esta bueno esto lo estaba escribiendo mientras venia en el bus se me ocurrió y me puse a escribir.

_Bueno con esto dicho hagamos el prologo._

Estaríamos en el día de la invocación después de ser retada por Kirche a lo cual Louise murmuraría porfiador y diría

Louise: Espíritu guardián de cualquier parte del universo.

todos estacan confundidos por su raras palabras para la invocación

Montmorency: Que clase de invocación es esa.

Guiche: Tienes que admitirlo que es algo original.

En ese momento Louise escucharía una vos que le diría conozco tu triste vida concederé tu deseo de poder usar magia te concederé con un poderoso objeto este objeto sera parte de ti nadie podrá robártelo este se podría decir que tiene conciencia te defenderá a ti y considera cualquier orden que tu desees para el pero aquí queda a tu decisión salvar o conquistar el mundo depende de ti si deseas este poder repite después de mi

Voz: Para obtener el poder de los que asesinaron cientos de dioses.

Louise: Para obtener el poder de los que asesinaron cientos de dioses

Todos estaba conmocionados que clase de invocación aria louisa hablando sobre asesinos de dioses acaso cometería alguna heregia.

Voz: Aquel poder que fue creado con el cuerpo con dichos dichos dioses

Louise: Aquel poder que fue creado con el cuerpo con dichos dichos dioses_ "Para louisa no sabia que iba a suceder después que terminara de escuchar la voz algo en su interior le alegraba escuchar esta voz pero por otra parte sentía que algo no estaba bien pero sabia en su interior que obtendría algo que había anelado por mucho"._

Todos estaban sin palabras estaban a punto de detener a Louise pero se dieron cuenta que un campo de fuerza mágico la protegía en ese momento se dieron cuenta que algo sucedería

Voz: El poder creado por los 41 supremos que guiaran un nuevo mundo conquistadores de los 9 mundos de Yggdrasil les pido su poder que se comparan a los objetos creados con la destrucción del mundo.

Louise: El poder creado por los 41 supremos que guiaran un nuevo mundo conquistadores de los 9 mundos de Yggdrasil les pido aquel poder que se comparan a los objetos creados con la destrucción del mundo.

Voz: Otorgo mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi ser a los 41 supremos con esto declaro mi unión al arma mas poderosa aquella que se convertirá en parte de mi ser que me protegerá en la necesidad y la utilizare con los mejores fines los cuales serán proteger el mundo Gloria a Ains Ooal Gown.

Louise: Otorgo mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi ser a los 41 supremos con esto declaro mi unión al arma mas poderosa aquella que se convertirá en parte de mi ser que me protegerá en la necesidad y la utilizare con los mejores fines los cuales serán proteger el mundo Gloria a Ains Ooal Gown.

Todos estaban inquietos por las palabras de Louise solo el profesor Colbert sabia que esto no era una invocación normal el sabia que había algo detrás de las palabras de Louise

En ese momento todos intentaban romper la barrera creían que Louise podría invocar a un demonio o algo peor pero en eso momento ella dijo su ultima oración.

En ese momento la barrera desapareció todos vieron un brillo dorado luego una explosiona todos debieron esperarse eso pero en ese momento cuando se disipo el polvo se vio algo inusual en báculo de oro con serpientes que tenían en su boca gemas preciosas pero lo que conmociono a todos y los dejo si palabras era que estaba flotando solo el profesor Colbert se percato que ese objeto contenía mucha magia adentro y ademas parecía un catalizador.

Este objeto parecía flotar en el aire pero sin que nadie se lo esperaba Louise camino hacia el báculo y lo beso en ese momento aprecio runas en la pecho de Louise como en el báculo aparecieron runas pero nadie podía leer estas estaba en un idioma que nunca se había visto.

Las runas que se pusieron entre ambos es una muestra de protección mutua el báculo desapareció pero ahora en la mente Louise podía entender las runas de este y también conocía la magia prohibida que este le concedió y ahora solo Louisa sabia donde estaba ella lo podía tomar del vasio ahora conocía la magia que nunca nadie conoció asi Louise seguirá las enseñanzas de los 41.


	2. Chapter 2

**implicaciones al poder lastimando a los tontos**

Este cap es re subido desde Wattpad ya que ahí he escrito parte de mis historias que pienso subir aquí

Bueno hola como esta este sera un poco corto pero espero que les guste el cap

Esto lo estoy escribiendo con mi teléfono asi que si le encuentran faltas ortográficas no se preocupen.

_En la habitación de Louise_

En la noche **Louise** estaba en su habitación haciéndole preguntas al báculo las respuestas solo las podía escuchar en su mente lo cual la asustaba un poco pero ahora el báculo le daba un tranquilidad interna que ella no recordaba.

**Louise:** Dime quien es** Ains Ooal Gown**

**Báculo:** Simple es el nombre del gremio de los 41 supremos

**Louise:** Quien era el líder

**Báculo:** El líder de la gran tumba de Nasarick **Momonga** y líder de los 41 supremos **Momonga** un ser que comanda a los 41 supremos el mejor estratega y creador del** Actor de pandora** protector de la tesorería.

**Louise:** Quienes son los 41 supremos.

**Báculo:** Un grupo de heteromorfos que cazaban dioses por divercion.

**Louise:** Esto a que te refieres que cazaban dios por divercion.

**Báculo**: Ellos salían en aventuras para matar dioses o seres poderoso incluso dragones para conseguir materiales para crearme yo mismo tengo casi el mismo poder de un objeto del mundo.

**Louise:** Que es un objeto del mundo.

**Báculo:** Son los objetos creados con la destrucción de mundos algunos de ellos pueden concederte cualquier deseo, otros pueden robar la vida y alma de su oponente sin importar que tan poderoso o numeroso otros pueden crear iluciones al mundo y antes que lo preguntes estas ilusiones podrían cambiar como miran el mundo el negro seria blanco y el blanco negro estos objetos son muy peligrosos asi si encuentras alguno protegerlo con tu vida si llega a caer en las manos equivocadas destruirás el mundo.

**Louise** después de escuchar esto estaba con un poco de miedo pero aun asi decidió preguntar.

**Louise:** Tu puedes ser robado.

**Báculo:** No puedo ser robado se puede decir que tu eres yo y yo soy tu si uno muere el otro también por lo cual te defenderé a cualquier costa.

**Louise:** Gracias una pregunta vi en la parte de mi brazo que había unas runas.

**Báculo:** Esa runas te permiten usar cualquier arma se inscribieron en ti para que puedas usarme sin ningún inconveniente ademas yo también tengo runas las cuales son que puedo controlar a los seres de nivel bajo es una habilidad que tienen los archi demonios y ademas tengo muchos hechizo mágicos para protegerte a ti y ami asi que no te preocupes podríamos salir un rato para que me pruebes.

**Louise**: tienes razón vamos afuera quiero probarte.

Por lo cual **Louise y su Báculo** salarian afuera siendo seguidos por algunos mirones el** báculo** los detectaría pero no haría nada ya que sus intenciones no eran malas.

**Louise** vería **Guirche** coqueteando con una chica pero no le tomaría importancia.

Afuera de la academia.

**Louise:** Que puedes hacer

**Báculo:** Conozco todos los hechizos de magia incluso rituales asi que pídeme cualquier cosa.

**Louise:** Lanza un bola de fuego.

**Báculo:** De que nivel.

**Louise:** A que te refieres con nivel.

**Báculo:** Eso es simple de donde vengo la magia escala del nivel 1 al 10 pero hay un nivel extra llamada magia de super tier que solo los supremos pueden usar yo podría usarla pero tardaría mucho en lanzar amenos que apoyases con tu mana descontrolado.

**Louise:** Ya ve. Espera dijiste mana descontrolado.

**Báculo:** De este lugar tu eres la única que podría lanzar magia de nivel 4 o incluso 5 tus compañeros solo pueden lanzar de nivel solo esa chica que puede lanza nivel 4 y los profesores solo el anciano ese parece tener la capacidad para hechizos de nivel 5.

**Louise:** Pero yo solo genero explosiones.

**Báculo**: Ahí es donde digo tu mana descontrolado pero en un batalla real esas explosiones tullas serian de gran utilidad

**Louise:** Gracias es lo mas amable que me han dicho.

**Louise:** entonces lanza un hechizo de nivel 3 de fuego.

**Báculo:** Esta bien.

En ese momento verían no solo **Louise** sino los entrometidos compañeros como el baston de oro que invoco Louise lanzaba una poderosa bola de fuego para ellos parecía que báculo tenia la potencia de un mago triangular o cuadrado lo que mas curiosidad les daba a ellos era ver que cada vez que lanzaba un hechizo ese prendía una gema de la boca de la serpiente dependiendo del tipo de magia pero notaban que había gemas que no prendían por lo cual tal ves era magia de los elfos o magia prohibida.

Al día siguiente en el comedor todos miraban raro a a Louise por invocar un baston pero los nobles con buenos ojos sabían que ese baston podría costar lo de un país asi que algunos lo miraban con avaricia y otros con curiosidad pero otros se estaban burlando del hecho que un familiar sea un baston de oro y pensaban que Louise lo compro para tener un supuesto familiar.

**Louise:** Eres sorprendente aunque quiero saber mas cosas sobre el mundo del que provienes.

**Báculo:** Sabes del mundo que vengo ningún humano podría sobrevivir.

**Louise:** A que te refieres.

**Báculo:** Donde provengo hay cantidades desgarradoras de Monstruos ustedes solos no sobrevivirán horas y si los soportan los jugadores te encontraran y acabaran contigo.

**Louise:** Que son lo jugadores.

**Báculo:** Entidades a la par de los dioses incluso mas fuertes.

**Báculo:** Incluso los 41 supremos lograron ganar a una invasión 1500 dioses asi que mis creadores son sorprendentes.

**Louise** en ese momento saldría de ahí y se encontraría con **Guirche** regañando a** Siesta** a lo cual** Louise** intervendría.

**Louise:** Que crees que haces **Guirche.**

**Guirche**: Esta plebeya a mancillado mi nombre al decir que andaba con otra chica.

**Louise**: Y no es eso cierto yo misma te vi en la noche con una de primer año.

**Guirche:** Como te atreves te reto a un duelo Louise la zero.

**Noble:** **Guirche** sabes que los duelos entre nobles están prohibidos.

**Louise:** Acepto pero yo no peleare sera mi báculo quien lo ara.

**Guirche**: Jajajaja enrecio crees que ese simple baston de oro me pude ganar.

**Louise:** No te confíes tanto te veremos ahí para duelo.

Luego de eso Louise estaba en el lugar del duelo con el baston todos solo se reían de esto como un basto podría ganar.

**Kirche:** Oye Tabita crees que ganara ese baston.

**Tabita:** Peligroso.

A lo cual Louise solo dejaría el bastón enfrente de Guirche el cual solo se reía.

**Guirche:** enserio esta es la batalla mas ridícula pero igual me presentare soy **Guirche de Gramont** soy como el bronce valquiria de bronce ven aquí.

**Báculo:** Louise no te preocupes unas invocaciones de bajo nivel no podaran dañarme apenas superan en nivel 8 por lo cual invocare algo similar Louise dime quieres No muertos, Vampiros, demonios, ángeles o quieres algo mas llamativo.

**Louise:** Báculo invoca Golen de hierro.

**Báculo:** Entonces sera como tu dices una invocación de nivel 25 o era 35 no me acuerdo.

No se les olvide que nadie escucha el**Báculo** solo Louise.

A lo cual en el siguiente momento todos se quedaron callados y vieron como una de las cabezas de la serpiente brillaba con su gema y de repente apareció un circulo mágico del cual saldría 2 Golen de hierro esto sorprendió a todos por que nadie esperaba que el bastón pudiera usar magia.

**Guirche:** Crees que eso golen le pueden ganar a mis Valquirias.

En el siguiente momento la valquiria atacaría el golen pero este la detendría fácilmente cortándola con una gran hacha a lo cual guirche invocaría a 16 de estas gastando todo su mana a lo cual los golens se moverían mas rápido de lo que esperaban para su tamaño acabando con las valquirias llegando enfrente de Guirche abalanzando sus grandes Hachas sobre el lo cual terminaría con un chico sin cabeza y la mitad inferior pero no sucedió nada ya que el báculo ordeno a los golens detenerse a lo cual Guiche se desmallaría y otros estudiantes se alegraron de no ver una muerte tan desagradable.

**Louise:** Lo conseguiste eres sorprendente por que no me dijiste que puedes invocar.

**Báculo**: No te dije que puedo usar cualquier magia de donde provengo.

**Louise:** Pense que solo te referías a magia de ataque y curación.

En ese cálida disecciona de una chica con su bastón de oro eran observados.

**Director:** Profesor **Colvert** no cree que es sorprendente el poder del bastón.

**Colvert:** Cree que tiene el poder del báculo de la destrucción.

**Director:** No creo el báculo de la destrucción acaba rápido de un solo potente hechizo a un dragón de gran tamaño por lo cual creo que este bastos solo tiene un cierto numero de hechizos.

**Director:** Sobre las runas.

**Colvert:** Al parecer las runas del Bastón son muchas y muy variadas entre ellas la de controlar vestías, la otra sobre control de la tierra y la ultima que parece estar escrita de un idioma diferente pero creo que esta tiene que ser muy importante.

Con lo cual después terminarían la disecciona.

Bueno que les pareció me parece que quedo bien espero con gusto seguí escribiendo.


	3. Chapter 3

**parte 3 buscando una espada y salvando a una amiga.**

Bueno lo que voy hacer es que louise sea la que salve la sirvienta por que me agrada siesta al igual que tabita haré que louise las salve.

_En la academia_

**Baculo:** Louise tienes que entrenar físicamente necesitas hacerte mas resistente físicamente al estar junto a mi puedo hacer resistente mágicamente pero físicamente tienes que hacer tu fuerte.

**Louise:** Y que tengo que hacer entrenamiento militar.

**Baculo:** Técnicamente lo que necesitará para hacermas necesita una espada para batallar cuerpo a cuerpo es la única opción contra enemigos fuertes que peleen a corta distancia.

**Louise:** Entonces partiremos mañana para conseguir una espada y por que no solo me creas una.

**Baculo:** Seria contra productos te por que si hago una espada mágica desaparecerá por lo cual es una desventaja.

_Al dia siguiente, __**Louise**__ participó de debla academia al pueblo aunque en la noche la criada le dio las gracias a louise esta casi no le importo._

**Baculo** : como quieres viajar.

**Louise:** A caballo no hay otra manera.

**Baculo:** Puedo crear criaturas mas veloces que un caballo te enteriza.

**Louise:** no demasiado prefiero un caballo.

**Baculo:** Entonces desea un caballo quieres uno que sea no muerto, uno en forma de golen o un unicornio.

**Louise:** Un que tengo la tentación por uno de ellos la respuesta es no quiero tomar uno normal.

**Baculo:** Entendido.

A lo lejos **kirche y tabita** la estaban observando.

**Kirche:** No puedo creer que ella le hable a un bastón de oro que costaría lo de un pequeño reino.

**Tabita:** Peligroso.

**Kirche:** No le tengas miedo solo puede invocar Golens de mejor calidad que un **Gramount** que es lo mas interesante no te preguntas si es un arma legendaria antigua o algo por el estilo.

**Tabita:** Lo hago pero no hay ninguna información en el libro de armas legendaria o libros de armas antiguas o mitos de algún tipo de bastón no hay nada sobre esta arma.

**Kirche:** Es eso asi.

**Kirche** : Vamos a seguirla parece que se dirige al pueblo.

A lo cual ellas subirían al dragón de tabita que le pareció algo del bastón pero no sabia que era que ese bastón le provocara miedo.

_Tienda de armas._

**Louise:** hay alguien.

**Herrero** : Oh, un noble que desea de esta humilde tienda.

**Louise:** Quiero una espada grande y poderosa.

**Herrero** : Voz baja "Jajaja un noble tonto".

**Herrero:** Veo que viene sola asi que le preguntare como llegar a llevársela.

**Louise:** De eso no hay problema.

**Herrero:** Aquí esta esta es la mejor arma fue hecha por uno de los mejores herreros de germanía con magia encantando la.

**Louise:** Y cual es el precio

**Baculo: **_V __aloracion de objeto_ que arma mas inútil.

**Louise:** Él

**Herrero:** 10000 monedas de oro.

**Baculo:** Esta arma no tiene ningún encantamiento la durabilidad de este objeto es muy mediocre apenas entraría como un objeto de nivel 1 en **Yggdrasil** incluso tiene cualquier objeto tiene al menos un encantamiento.

**Louise:** Hola Herrero, dime por qué esta arma no tiene ningún encantamiento y por lo que veo es de oro muy pesado con durabilidad muy mediocre.

**Herrero: **_Mierdaa ella supo ver la calidad de la espada._

**Herrero:** Y que harás.

**Derf:** Jajaja Vieron a través de tu mentira.

**Herrero:** Te deretire en lava si sigues hablando.

**Louise: **Una espada parlante me la llevare en compensación de intentar timar a un noble.

**Herrero: **No puedes hacerlo te acusare de robo.

**Louise: **Entonces báculo.

En ese momento el herrero vio que se materializo un báculo hermoso con gemas de oro muy grandes intrincados antiguos de alguna runas.

Pero lo que hizo ese baston los sorprendió aun mas se invoco un golen de plata con forma de caballero también de un magnifico diseño.

**Herrero****: **Tu ganas puedes llevarte la espada gratis pero déjame ver tu baston.

**Louise: **Claro igual no puede ser robado por que matara a cualquiera que no sea el portador inténtalo y veraz.

Estas palabras asustaron un poco al herrero a lo cual este empeso a inspeccionar el baston y vio que el baston era completamente de oro pero un oro muy resistente este baston no podría ser destruido fácilmente también las gemas al inspeccionarlas entro en detalle que son 100% originales y el intrincado y el diseño hermoso pero a la ves de miedo que provoca un gran cantidad de un sentimiento raro a lo cual lo impresionaba esta arma podría valer un castillo fácilmente o podría comprar un país pequeño pero esta arma le daba miedo en un sentido que se sentía como esa espada que tiene vida propia.

**Herrero: **ese baston es un arma mágica de alta calidad como lo conseguiste.

**Louise: **No es un simple baston es mi familiar.

**Herrero: **Un objeto por familiar es muy extraño.

A lo cual la **louise **saldría de la tienda con su nueva espada sin ganas de usarla ya que es una maga y no una guerrera pero se lo pidio su familiar para que ella sea mas fuerte al mismo tiempo **Kirche **seducía al herrero para que le dijera que le había dicho **louise.**

En la academia **Louise se ha estado haciendo amiga de la criada Siesta** ya que ella la reconoce a **Louise **como una persona que protege a los plebeyos ya que ella uso su baston para derrotar a **Quirche **salvandola de ser exiliada y perder su empleo.

Durante algunas noches **Louise **estuvo practicando con la espada y unos hechizos de nivel aunque explotaban en una cantidad menor de lo esperado pero ella tenia afinación con la magia de explosión y un tipo de magia desconocida.

También en esas duras noches **Louise **se ha hecho muy amiga de la criada y esta le da ánimos siempre a **Louise **pero una noche ella escucho estas palabras.

**Siesta: **Hola señorita **louise** vengo a desearle una buena noche.

**Louise: **Gracias **siesta **me agrada tu compañía.

**Siesta: **No yo le debería dar las gracias usted evito que ese noble me hiciera perder mi empleo usted me ha hecho ver que no todos los nobles son malos.

**Louise: **No hay problema yo te considero mi amiga.

Luego de eso se fue **siesta** la espada le dijo que si no se había dado cuenta ella le había dicho que no pasaba nada.

Al día siguiente **louise **esta fue a buscar a siesta pero no la encontró, pero encontró al jefe de cocina que la saludo y le dio las gracias por defender a siesta pero luego **louise **pregunto donde estaba y este le dijo que un Conde llamado El Conde **monte** la había pedido para servir en su casa **louise **no podía dejar una amiga asi que tomo su espada el baston entro en su cuerpo y ella le pidió un caballo de Golen para llegar mas rápido.

_En la casa del conde._

**Guardia 1: **Quien esta ahi.

**Louise: **Vengo a ver al conde.

**Guardia 2: **Y por que lleva una espada.

**Louise: **Esta espada habla y la uso para entrenar.

**Guardia 1:** Una noble entrenando con espada de seguro tu familia no tiene magia.

**Louise: **Me dejaras pasar si o no o entrare a mi forma.

**Guardia 2: **Quiero ver que lo intentes.

**Louise: Baculo** invoca algo llamativo.

**Baculo: Que tal un elemental.**

**Louise: **No claro que no otra cosa menos elementales.

**Guardia: **Que es ese baston

Pero luego de eso saldría un espectro que derrotaría a los guardias haciendo ver a louise con su espada esplendida ya que este espectro mejora las capacidades fisicas de **louise **junto a las runas de **Gandalf** louise parecia un Guerrero experto.

**Conde:** Que es este escándalo.

**Guardia: **Una chica ha derrotado ha mas de la mitad de nosotros y se dirige hacia haca.

**Conde: **Una simple chica los derroto.

**Guardia: **Ella parece ser un Guerrero experto de alto nivel pueda ser que sea una capitana de alguna orden o general de algun lugar y viene por usted.

**Conde: **Ya veremos de que es capaz contra mi magia.

En ese momento la puerta se rompería saliendo volando 5 caballeros y el conde vería a una chica a lo cual se daría cuenta que era la hija de esa mujer lo cual era una locura por que su hija estaba aquí ahora el entendía por que tenia esa capacidad por que estaría aquí acaso descubrió algo de mi no eso no podría ser ya que lo oculto mejor ademas el reino no haría nada contra mi soy uno de los condes mas ricos tengo el mayor apoyo para la guerra asi que puede tratarse de otra cosa pero aun era una chica de edad corta el ya era un experimentado mago por lo cual piensa que tiene una oportunidad.

**Conde:** Que asunto te trae aquí.

**Louise:** Vengo por la criada siesta.

**Conde: **Por que debería dártela por que no simplemente te doy una lección sobre entrar al hogar de un conde.

**Louise: **No tengo la necesida de ganarte con mi magia asi que **báculo **demosle una lección.

**Derf**: que sucede contigo acaso yo no cuento.

**Louise: **En otra ocasiona te cuento.

**Baculo: **Que quieres hacer con el.

**Louise: **Quiero derrotarlo con mi propia magia pero yo saldria dañada.

**Baculo: **No te preocupes puedo lanzarte magia de apoyo para evitar que recivas daño.

**Louise: **Gracias

A lo cual **louise** le lanzaría una explosión controlada al conde el cual lanzaria sus hechizos de agua para atacarla pero no afectados efecto ya que un campo verde bloqueaba la magia que ella recivia y lo cual facilito el daño al conde luego del segundo hechizo de **louise** la habitación se quedo sin agua y el conde se rindió asi entregándole una siesta a **louise** diciendo que ella era la nueva propietaria de esta.

Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima seguiremos con mas.


	4. Chapter 4

**El baston de la destrucción y impresión del báculo**

Bueno espero que les guste el cap.

Un día de presentación

**Louise: **Oye sabes algún hechizo llamativo o algo impresionante.

**Baculo: **Puedo abrir una puerta al infierno y invocar demonios eso seria llamativo y también impresionante.

**Louise:** Claro que no sabes me caracterizaran de hereje por la iglesia.

**Baculo: **Debí saberlo son humanos.

**Louise: **A que te refieres.

**Baculo**: es simple los humanos siempre han sido molestos por lo que si llegase a ocurrir un problema con un humano lo matare.

**Louise:** No puedes hablar asi.

**Baculo:** Sabes los dioses humanos fueron los que quisieron atacar la tumba de mi amo pero todos eso dioses tontos están muertos.

**Louise:** Te refieres cuando atacaron 1500 dioses eso quiere decir que todos eran humanos.

**Baculo:** Es cierto en el mundo que estábamos los dioses de otra raza eran muy fuertemente discriminados por lo que los 41 supremos se unieron y cazaron a grupos de estos dioses.

**Louise:** Bueno al menos pudieron vengarse pero por favor demonios no.

**Baculo:** Sabes ahí hubo un demonio que era bueno y ayudaba a los de otra raza como con excepción de los humanos y también de un ángel que obtuvo un gran poder y quiso matar a todos.

A lo que estos seguirían hablando y escucharían un gran estruendo cuando **Louise **salio a ver rápidamente vería a un enorme golen

**Louise: **Que hace un enorme golen aquí.

**Baculo: **Quieres que acabe con el esta atacando la escuela.

**Louise: **Tienes mucha razón hazlo

**Baculo:** invocación de 5 nivel **Ángel supervisor.**

**Louise:** Por que trajiste un ángel aquí.

**Baculo:** Dijiste que accede con el.

**Tabita: **Sorprendente.

**Kirche**: Acaso el baston de la zero acaba de sacar un ángel del cielo.

**Louise:** No discutiré nada solo destruyelo.

A lo que el ángel habansaria hacia el golen y destruiría gran parte de este de un golpe por lo que **fouquet** rearmaría al golen instantáneamente y lanzaría un muro de tierra y huiría en caballo haciendo que el golen fuera en la dirección contraria al de ella.

**Colbert:** Que sucedió aquí.

Luego **colbert** vería al ángel.

**Colbert:** Dios que sucede por que envías un ángel aquí ya me harás pagar por mis pecados gracias por dejar que pueda continuar con esta vida.

**Louise:** Profesor de hecho mi báculo lo invoco.

**Colbert:** Tu baston invoco a un ángel del cielo no seria una terrible blasfemia paranla iglesia.

**Louise:** No por que son ángeles creados por el.

**Colbert:** El puede crear ángeles.

**Louise:** El puede hacerlo ya que fue hecho de.

Luego el ángel aria un señal de silencio

**Louise:** Oh ss cierto no puedo decir de que esta hecho lo siento profesor.

**Colbert: **No sucede nada entonces el ángel ocasiono esto.

**Louise**: No fue un enorme golen de tierra que destruyo esa parte de la escuela mi báculo invoco este ángel para destruirlo cual lo consiguió fácilmente pero el que lo montaba desapareció pero ademas que era lo que ataco.

**Tabita:** La tesorería.

Al día siguiente.

El director estaría alarmado sobre lo que sucedió y preguntaría lo que sucedió y como se veía el que robo el báculo de la destrucción y como todos incluido el eran irresponsables por pensar que en un lugar se reúnen un montón de magos no serian robados por lo que le pregunto a **louise **que sucedió y esta diría que su báculo convoco un ángel a lo que los maestros pensarían que era una broma pero luego el profesor **Colbert** lo confirmo y dijo que ese ángel de un golpe diezmo por completo al golen si no fuera de que **Fouquet **podía usar magia triangular habría sido atrapada lo que los maestros preguntarían como es que su objeto podía invocar criaturas son vinculo familiar y que obedezcan a su amo a lo que **louise **les dijo lo que le dijo el báculo.

**Louise**: Yo solo puedo decir que el báculo puede usar magia distinta a nosotros.

**Maestro:** Eso es heregia un objeto que no use magia del fundador.

**Louise**: como estaba diciendo esta magia no se calcula como nosotros se calcula por números.

**Colvert:** Entonces invocar ese ángel en que nivel esta.

**Louise **con su pecho inchado lleno de orgullo diría.

**Louise:** Es magia del quinto nivel.

**Colvert**: Sorprendente y ese es el máximo nivel.

**Louise:** Claro que no su máximo nivel es 10 báculo una ves me dijo que había un tipo de magia que no entra en categoria de los nivel se le llama magia de super tier esta magia es la mas peligrosa capas de destruir, traer caos, cambiar el clima y otras cosas que no puedo decir.

**Colvert:** Espera el día de la invocación dijiste el poder de los 41 supremos esos que llamaste supremos son los que crearon este objeto.

**Louise:** Tienes razón en eso ellos son un grupo de 41 dioses que asesinan dioses no se ellos tienen poderes destructivos mayores a los nuestros

**Colvert:** No lo digas ese objeto esta hecho por los dioses asesinos si se llega a enterar la iglesia te colgaran por blasfema contra la fe hacia el fundador.

**Louise: **puede que pase pero en ese momento yo estaré con mi báculo y los detendré y no los matare sera decisión del báculo, te llama la atención recuperar ese báculo de la destrucción tal ves pueda serte útil saber que tan poderoso pueda ser.

**Baculo:** Pues claro.

**Louise:** Director me ofrezco a ir por el báculo iré yo, mi báculo y mi espada.

**Colvert: **Espada pero un noble no empuña una.

**Louise**: Eso mismo pensaba hasta que mi báculo me dijo que tendría que entrenarme físicamente para que mi cuerpo pueda soportar usar la magia de su mundo.

**Louise:** Ya puedo usar hechizos de nivel 1 de ese mundo pero la magia de aquí del fundador no la puedo usar solo sale un explosion con esta magia.

**Colvert: **Entonces estas aprendiendo otro tipo de magia por que la del fundador no te es útil.

**Louise:** No es eso solo quiero demostrar de que puedo usar magia y lo haré atrapare a Fouquet.

**Kirche:** Yo también iré.

**Tabita: **Voy para que ninguna de ustedes se lastime.

A lo cual ellas se irían a investigar la cabaña para encontrar con Fouquet y al llegar entrarían en esta y no habría nadie pero estaba el báculo de la destrucción y luego serian atacados por un golen de tierra enorme

A lo que estas lo empesarian a atacar.

**Baculo:** Quieres que me encargue.

**Louise:** Si por favor pero no invoques otro ángel invoca algo útil contra este golen y me ayude a encontrar a Fouquet.

**Baculo: **Claro lo detendré con mi magia pero tu lo destruirás.

**Louise: **Quee.

**Baculo:** Quiero saber que tan destructiva es tu magia usa los hechizos que te enseñe.

**Louise:** Pero todavía no los puedo lanzar muy bien.

**Kirche:** Por que tu baston no ayuda ahora.

**Louise: **Quiere que yo lo destruya.

**Kirche: **Esta claro que tu puedes hacerlo muy fácil.

**Louise:** _bola de fuego_

A lo que lanzaría una bola de fuego pequeña pero al impactar generaría un gran explosión el báculo se dio cuenta que la magia de esta chica podría ser mortal si fuera un nivel mucho mayor por que cualquier hechizo que lanzara hacia daño del hechizo original mas el daño explosivo que generaba este que era muy peligroso si ella fuera a la guerra la tendrían como un lanzador de magia muy preciado por lo que el baston la entrenaba en magia solo se abstuvo por el momento de enseñarle magia explosiva.

Pero saldría otro louise intento tomar el báculo de la destrucción pero no hacia.

**Louise: **Por que no funciona

**Baculo:** Se parece al arma de un autómata o de una raza humana se como funciona tócame y te mostrare como usarlo.

A lo que louise tocaría el báculo y sabría como usarlo empesaria a poner en posición del arma y dispararía haciendo explotar al golen pero luego saldría la señorita **Loungevi**.

Felicitándolas pero tomaría a louise tomándola como rehén pero el báculo uso el hechizo control de masas y haría que esta no es pues mover ni sus compañeras y invocaría a unos golens a lo cual estos la sujetarían para llevarla a la escuela y contar el plan de robo de esta.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy

todas mis historias estan en wattpad busquen por deisbelq


	5. Chapter 5

Sucesos de verdad

vamos aya con el cap.

Dentro de la oficina del director

Director Osmond: Hmmm la señorita Longueville es Fouquet la tierra desmoronadora como es tan bonita no lo pensé y la contrate como secretaria.

Colbert: Como es que la contrato.

Director Osmond: Como yo era un cliente y ella una mecerá la acaricie muy lentamente.

Colbert: Y que sucedió.

Director Osmond: Y como no se enfado con lo que hice la contrate como secretaria.

Colvert: Por que.

Director Osmond: Como sea y ademas podía usar magia.

Colbert: Si magia que mata.

Director Osmond: Ahora que lo pienso creo que también por la razón que la contrate fue por que me servia vino felizmente mientras me decía que era el hombre mas guapo

Colvert: Las mujeres bonitas son las mas letales.

Después de eso entraría Louise sujetando su báculo junto a Kirche y Tabitha pero parecía que los habían estado escuchando desde afuera lo miraban de una manera sus estudiantes por lo que este se aclaro la garganta

Director Osmond: Buen trabajo el de ustedes han recuperado el báculo y han atrapado a Fouquet la tierra desmoronadora.

a las tres se les agradeció por su trabajo.

Director Osmond: Fouquet sera entregada a los guardias de la ciudad y báculo de la destrucción regresara a la cámara del tesoro finalmente se cierra el caso.

Director Osmond: Le he pedido a la corte imperial que se les entregue el titulo de chevalier y ya que Tabitha ya contiene este titulo se le dará un medallon elfo.

la cara de las chicas se ilumino al recibir estas noticias.

Director Osmond: Casi lo olvido hoy se celebra el baile de Frigg.

Por lo que discutirían de ir al baile y saldrían las chicas pero el báculo antes de Louise se moviera para ir a la salida le dijo.

Baculo: Louise quiero pedirte que hables por mi.

Louise: Esta bien.

Por lo que el viejo Osmond vería que Louise no había salido de la habitación por lo que este preguntaría.

Director Osmond: Que desea señorita Valier.

Louise: deseo preguntar algo.

Director Osmond: Esta bien tratare de responder con todos mis conocimientos.

A lo que este le haría una señal a Colvert para que saliera ya que el director se preguntaba también que desea preguntar esta chica y también preguntar sobre el objeto que invoco y ademas quería saber por que Louise empeso a comportare extraño ya que este mediante un hechizo de adivinación podía ver que Louise estaba espesando a mejorar su magia y a practicar con espada y para que un noble practicase con esta tendría que estar muy desesperado pero Louise aparentemente ha esta practicando de tal manera que se notaba que su cuerpo esta un poco mas fuerte pero teniendo su apariencia débil pero un guerrero notaria que su cuerpo era mas fuerte de lo que se notaba ademas también se pregunta cual era la capacidad de ese báculo y por que ella conseguiría una espada que habla.

Baculo: Pregunta sobre este objeto dile que no es de este mundo.

Louise: Director Osmond el báculo de la destrucción no es de este mundo verdad.

Director Osmond: Como has llegado a esa conclusión.

Louise: El báculo y yo estamos conectado con telepatía y podemos hablar mutuamente.

Director Osmond: Ya veo ese Baculo parece ser muy poderoso no y como sabe el Baculo sobre el báculo de la destrucción.

Baculo: Dile que este báculo de la destrucción es un arma de los nueve mundos de Yggdrasil usualmente son usados por los autómatas pero viendo los efectos de este es un objeto de muy bajo nivel ya que no funciona con magia.

Louise: Mi báculo me dijo que el báculo de la destrucción es un arma de bajo nivel usada en los nueve mundos de Yggdrasil

El director al escuchar esto se sorprendería de escuchar algo relacionado con los nueve mundos y también de escuchar el báculo era un objeto de bajo nivel este objeto que era capaz de matar un dragón de tamaño medio de un solo golpe era un objeto de bajo nivel.

Director Osmond: Ahora preguntare algo Baculo dime mas sobre estos mundos que has mencionado y sobre por que este objeto es de bajo nivel.

Baculo: Los nueve mundos de Yggdrasil también son llamados las hojas del árbol de Yggdrasil que antes estaba cubierto por un sin numero de hojas las cuales eran mundos un día aparecieron un monstruos gigante que empeso a comer las hojas hasta el punto que quedaron 9 mundos cada objeto del mundo esta hecho de los restos de las hojas o mejor dicho los objetos del mundo están hechos de los restos de los mundos hay un total de 200 objetos del mundo algunos de estos se crearon Monstruos de nivel mundial donde varios dioses se enfrentaron a estos pero al final el Monstruo se acercaba hacia los nueve mundos finales pocos de estos dioses que se quedaban en estos mundos y la mayor parte se fueron uno de mis creadores fue el único que se con migo hasta el final de los mundos pero creo que el estará bien el incluso yo mismo estoy hecho de los restos de muchas de estos en mi mundo se clasifican los objetos común, rara, legendaria, divina y mundial .

A lo que Louise le diría esto a Osmond que se quedaría muy sorprendido y muy asustado que hubiera un monstruo que podía devorar mundos le asustaba incluso el sabia que tendría pesadillas al saber esta información pero no lo demostraba con su mirada ademas estos objetos y criaturas creadas a partir de la destrucción de mundo es un poco terrorífico de conocer pero no tanto como saber que algo descomunal algún día podría devorar tu mundo pero no le daría mas vueltas con esto.

Baculo: Dile también si este objeto fue traído como lo hizo conmigo o vino de otra manera.

A lo que Louise diría lo mismo que el báculo.

Director Osmond: El que me dio el báculo de la destrucción fue mi salvador.

Director Osmond: Esta persona murió hace mas de 30 años mientras yo daba un paseo fui atacado por un dragón de dos cabezas. El que me salvo era el dueño del báculo de la destrucción el uso otro báculo de la destrucción para atacar al dragón luego el cayo desmayado el estaba muy herido lo traje a la academia para tratar sus heridas pero no sirvió de nada.

Louise: Murió.

Director Osmond: Enterré el báculo de la destrucción que el había usado junto a el, al otro lo nombre báculo de la destrucción y lo guarde en la cámara en conmocionar de quien me salvo todo el tiempo el estuvo en cama diciendo donde estoy y como puedo regresar a mi mundo.

Louise: Entonces como ese hombre llego a este mundo.

Director Osmond: No sabría decirte como llego a este mundo.

Director Osmond: También esas runas que contienes son raras están en un lenguaje incomprensible para nosotros.

Baculo: Eso es simple es lo que me une a Louise.

Louise: Las runas que el contiene yo también obtuve runas están en mi brazo las cuales nos une el uno al otro.

Director Osmond: Espera dijiste que también tienes runas muestramelas

a lo que louise le enseñaría sus runas de sus brazo el director identifico una runa la cual era la de gandalf pero la otra no sabia de quien o que era pero si lo que escucho es verdad entonces estas runas los une en cuerpo y alma

a lo que el director le haría algunas preguntas al báculo y también preguntaría por que Louise esta entrenando con el báculo y entrenando con espada a lo que después de unos 30 minutos de preguntas Louise saldría de la oficina y se cambiaría en su cuarto para ir al baile.

A lo que Louise estaba en el baile con una espada Derf pulida con magia del báculo y ella llevando junto al báculo en su mano ella era la chica mas elegante de la fiesta le llovieron muchas propuestas algunas por su titulo , otros por su báculo evaluado en la riqueza de un pequeño país y el ultimo grupo por quería humillarla pero ella no tomo ninguna propuesta.

bien eso es todo por hoy nos vemos hasta la próxima


	6. Chapter 6

Parte 6 recuerdos

Bueno Hola como están espero que bien aquí les comparto otro capitulo espero lo disfruten

En los sueños de Louise ella pensaba sobre su relación de ella y su familia que la criticaban constantemente sobre su mala aptitud con la magia y como esta era comparada con sus hermanas y jugada por su madre quien era una de las mejore magas del reino y también muchos de la nobleza jugaban a la señorita Valier teniendo familia que eran prodigios con la magia aun así Louise intentó escapar entre los arbustos para llegar al jardín secreto el cual era una pequeña isla en el medio del lago lleno de vegetación era su único lugar donde lograba estar solo sin que nadie la pudiera molestar ya que para llegar a esta isla había un pequeño bote olvidado por su familia ya que sus hermanas estudiaban magia y su padre se reunía constantemente con nobles que vivían cerca de el ya que este se retiró de los asuntos militares y su madre solo se dedicaba aenseñarles a sus hijas cuando la pequeña louise se sintió regañada esta acudía a la pequeña isla pero estaba oculta abajo de una sabana un noble apareció enfrente de louise.

Vizconde: Has estado llorando

Louise: Eres tu vizconde.

Vizconde: Fui invitado por tu padre para el compromiso.

Louise: No estoy preparada para el compromiso soy muy joven.

con la princesa su primer y única amiga de la infancia la única persona que no la ha despreciado en ningún momento por su nula afinidad mágica fue la primera en apoyarla

pero incluso en estos sueños pensando en el vizconde ella no sintió el amor que la había enganchado a las dulces palabras del vizconde cuando obtuvo el báculo ella perdió parte de sus emociones ya no sintió celos, ira,desesperación y el amor hacia el vizconde ya no lo sintió ya que se sintió completa ya que tenía lo que había soñado todo el amor de ella era atraído hacia su báculo ya que no necesitaba nada estaba en un carrera para un mago guerrero por lo que la parte de ella se convirtió en un mago guerrero sus resistencias ya son un poco altas ya que al batallar con invocaciones cuerpo a cuerpo y con magia ha mejorado lo suficiente pero aun nadie tiene que saber sus logros con su entrenamiento físico como mágico pero cuando llegue el momento ella se los demostrara a todos pero por el momento ella seguirá actuando de que solo genera explosiones pero ahora ella ha empezado a usar magia de niveles del nivel 0 al 3 ya que con su magia del vacío le es mucho más fácil dominar esta magia de apoco pero es difícil adaptarse a un nuevo sistema mágico pero aun así ellalo intentara para todos demostrarle a su madre de que no es una inútil y ella le dará una lección a los que la han molestado.

En este momento mientras Louise dormía en otra parte del reino cierto ladrón del báculo de destrucción se preparaba para huir ya que había sido liberado todo esto mientras eran escuchado por un demonio de las sombras convocado por cierto objeto escuchando todo esto mientras informaba a este objeto con conciencia que tiene el poder similar a un objeto del mundo que se enmarcar a buscar los problemas de futuro para proteger a su ama del mal y ayudarla con su encantador sueño.

Al día siguiente Louise estaba en su clase en un batalla de palabras contra kirche sobre si el pecho más grande significa que es más tonta o si el más plano no sabe lanzar magia así hasta que entro la profesora y hablaron sobre qué magia es la más poderosa hablando que la más poderosa es la del vacío y como no la considera una magia real y como la magia de viento o aire era la magia más poderosa por ser un escudo invisible al igual que un ataque silencioso que no podría ser notado cuando entro el profesor Colbert para interrumpir las clases pero no intentaron prestar atención a lo que este tenía que decir a lo que todos se callaron.

Colbert: Muy bien todos hoy es el día mas importante de la academia de magia de Tristania este es el cumpleaños de nuestro gran fundador Brimir un día festivo.

Colbert: Es muy probable que la hija de su majestad la hermosa flor que nosotros los Tristanos podemos presumir ante todo Halkeginia la princesa Henrietta valla a pasar para nuestra gran suerte por aquí en su viaje de visita a Germanía.

Para lo que en la clase se llena de susurros.

Colbert: Por lo que no permitiremos que ningún personaje esté flojeando. Como son noticias repentinas ya nos hemos puesto hacer los preparativos por lo que las clases serán canceladas por lo que todos los estudiantes hagan el favor de vestirse con su traje formal y reúnanse en la entrada ya que esta es una increíble oportunidad para que su majestad sepa que ustedes han madurado como nobles modelos por lo que les digo a todos que se preparan de la mejor manera para su majestad y sea testigo de esta. Se pueden retirar.

tiempo después

Cuatro corceles blancos con cascos dorados guiaban el carruaje silenciosamente hacia la academia mágica este carruaje adornado con exquisitas con esculturas de oro, plata y platino estas esculturas eran sellos reales uno era un unicornio con un báculo de cristal cruzado cruzado señalaba que era el carruaje de la princesa .

Larga vida a Tristania, Larga vida a la princesa Henrietta eran los gritos que se escuchaban afuera del carruaje de la princesa la princesa se sintió muy triste por un numero de razones la cuales esta no poder estar con su amor, tener que casarse con una persona que no ama y por los conflictos de su reino a lo que el vizconde Wardes el capitán de grifos utilizaría un poco de su magia para crear un ramo de flores de flores esparcidos en el suelo por lo que tendrían una pequeña conversación hasta que se menciono el nombre valier.

Henrietta: Vizconde sabe usted quien capturo a Fouquet la tierra desmoronadora, cardenal.

Vizconde: Me temo que va nombrarlos caballeros

Luego de eso estaban hablando sobre cambiar el tema de títulos de caballeros que no se tendrían que dar por atrapar bandidos y como pronto entraran en batalla contra Albion.

Cuando la princesa entraba por las puertas de la academia varias filas de estudiantes alzaron sus báculos pero mientas esto sucedía cierta chica estaba viendo la princesa como si fuero un conocido lejano while two girls were a su lado una de ellas que le gustaba estar cerca de su libro siempre pero ahora estaba estudiando el báculo de una chica de pelo rosa.

En la noche

Louise estaba hablando con sus dos objetos para los demás estudiantes ella se había convertido en la zero máxima ya que esta su mejor compañía eran dos objetos uno era un báculo de oro con el costo de un pequeño país capas de lanzar magia y invocar criaturas y el otro una espada los estudiantes se reían de Louise por comprar una espada solo para hablar con ella lo cual les causaba mucha gracia la espada como el báculo son polos opuestos la espada mas barata que habla junto con el báculo que era el objeto mas caro que verán en toda su vida lo cual era gracioso era que Louise la zero poseedora de estos dos y que hablara con estos como si fueran personas aunque esta se usaba bien con cierta sirvienta y ahora ella no se sintió tan mal cuando hablaba con kirche y Tabitha le hablaba ocasionalmente sobre lo que era el báculo o le compartía sobrelo que descubrió del báculo lo cual Louise se sorprendía de que fuera descubriendo funciones del báculo sin que Louise comentara nada pero le agradaba la presencia de tabitha.

Luego de estar hablando con sus compañeros de entrenamiento, mejor dicho los dos amigos mas sinceros que ha tenido en toda su vida y que la han apoyado a mejorarse a si misma para ser mas fuerte actualmente Louise con su arduo entrenamiento físico como mágico.

Ella era tan fuerte físicamente que ella solo podría llevar ella solo 700 libras ya que mientras entrenaba físicamente practicaba magia para soltar magia mientra peleaba sin un catalizador y eso era un trabajo mortal para la mayoría de los grandes guerreros mientras entrenaba ella tenia que soportar explosiones continuas en su cuerpo el cuerpo pequeño y plano de Louise era como el acero ya que si incluso le llenaba de magia de fuego ella no saldría sin ningún rasguño por su ardo entrenamiento durante toda la noche mientras el báculo suelta magia para curarla

Ella junto al báculo lograron recrear un anillo de anti fatiga pero no tenia los efectos de alimentar al usuario Louise era toda una berserker de batalla batallar con espada mientras utilizaba su magia normal como si tuviera la habilidad de autodestrucción lo cual le ayudo a ganar contra invocaciones de medio del báculo pero solo podía batallar contra uno a la ves y esto la dejaba prácticamente sin fuerza por la extenuante batalla pero sus dos compañeros de batalla que se quedaron con ella hasta los confines del mundo y ahora en la habitación de Louise ella hablaba de como mejorar en la magia de niveles con el báculo mientras preguntaba sobre técnicas de espada con la espada Derf ya que seria muy sospechoso entrenar afuera con la princesa en la academia pero luego tocaron la puerta por lo que Louise abrió la puerta pero la persona atrás Delawarela puerta la sorprendió no esperaba su visita en ningún momento.

Al entrar esta persona movió los dedos de manera extraña mientras hacia un gesto de silencio hacia Louise mientras el báculo estaba preparado para usar magia de teletransporte en Louise

A lo que esta persona dijo Ha pasado un tiempo Valier.

Henrietta: Louise, Louise mi querida Louise.

Louise: No merezco esas palabras su alteza

Henrietta: Para, por favor para ni el cardenal, ni tu madre, ni esos avariciosos burócratas están aquí si mi amiga me trata de esta manera tan distante seguramente moriré.

Louise: Su alteza.

Henrietta: Cuando eramos pequeñas salíamos juntas a casar mariposas y quedábamos toda enlodadas.

Louise: Si, la Corte, El chambelán nos regañaba por estar tan sucias.

Henrietta: Siempre que discutimos sobre los pastelillos de crema siempre terminábamos peleando siempre me terminabas ganando por que tu siempre me jalabas el pelo y siempre terminaba peleando. xd la Louise no le gusta perder.

Louise: No siempre ganaba, la princesa gano en una ocasión.

Henrietta: Te acordaste eso se le podría llamar la batalla del fuerte asedio de amiens.

Louise: Eso fue por que peleamos por el vestido del dormitorio de la princesa.

Henrietta: Con la corte ficticia las dos queríamos ser las princesas por lo que terminamos peleando por el y mi fuerte golpe en tu estomago lo decidió _"estos son amigos en los cuales confías tanto que te agarras a madrasos y aun así quieren estar contigo xd"_

Derf: Parece que te conoces muy bien con la princesa

Louise: Yo tuve el placer de ser la compañera de juegos de la princesa cuando eramos niñas

Henrietta: Como podría olvidar esos tiempos cada día era divertido es muy feliz recordarlo cuando no tenia ninguna preocupación.

Louise: Princesa.

Henrietta: Te envidio la libertad es una cosa maravillosa Louise Francoise

A la que estas discutirían sobre lo que es la libertad y como se sintió atrapada como un ave pero esta se daría cuenta de un objeto tan valioso mas valioso que el mismo castillo no parecía que Louise lo pudiera comprar con el oro que le daba su familia tan bien estaba el hecho de que estaba flotando sobre el suelo.

Henrietta: Tengo curiosidad por eso objeto de ahí como lo conseguiste.

Louise: No es un objeto es mi amigo el báculo de Ains Ooal Gown mi familiar.

Henrietta sorprendida por las palabras de Louise preguntaría

Henrietta: Louise este objeto es algo misterioso y como sabes su nombre.

Louise: El me lo dijo ya que el me esta enseñando magia y como defenderme físicamente como mágicamente.

Henrietta notaria la espada.

Henrietta: Louise no me digas que estas peleando con una espada.

Louise: Lo estoy haciendo para mejorar en todos los sentidos y ser una mejor yo ya no quiero ser conocido como una cero.

Henrietta daría una risa.

Henrietta: Sigue mejorando Louise si eso te hace feliz.

A lo que la princesa daría un suspiro

Louise: Que sucede princesa.

Henrietta le contaría de sus problemas y de como esta se tenia que casar con el emperador de germanía y Louise protestaría contra esta ya que estos eran bárbaros para Louise y contó sobre la rebelión de nobles en Albion y como esto la llevo a esta lamentable decisión de casarse con ese emperador para proteger Tristania y que albion atacaría tristania y que querían impedir que estas naciones se unan y la única manera de hacer esto era por medio de una carta que si se apoderaban uno de los nobles Albion todo estaba perdido y explico que esta carta ya se encuentran en Albion en manos del príncipe Wales cuando termino de explicar esto Louise sin pensarlo diría que se adentraría en los confines del infierno por la princesa y como esta aseptaria sin pensarlo y la princesa les diría que la nobleza de albion ya han arrinconado al príncipe a un rincón delpaís y después de esto la princesa le daba las gracias a Louise y esta juro que partiría a primera hora del día de mañana a lo que la princesa iba a salir pero había alguien afuera

Guirche: princesa yo Guirche de Gramount para ayudar en esta misión designeme por favor

Guirche: Por favor quiero ser útil para la princesa

En eso la princesa le explicaría a Louise que tiene que llevar cierto carta con un anillo y el príncipe entenderá de quien es sin ninguna explicación.

Bueno es todo compañeros espero les haya gustado


	7. Chapter 7

Parte 7 eventos de albion

Bueno como están espero que bien

Antes del amanecer Louise y Guirche compensaron a preparar las sillas de los caballos en la espalda de Louise estaba la Espada de Derf y con ella llevaba una cota de malla junto con unos brazaletes de metal para protegerse así misma y el báculo de Ains Ooal Gonw va invisible a la par de Louise junto a esto iba vestida con su uniforme de diario y unas botas de montar y unos guanteletes de cuero para evitar las heridas en su manos si llega a caer del caballo o era lanzada de este y estar preparada para tomar la espada para contraatacar.

Louise: Cuanto crees que tomara el viaje a Albion.

Guirche: Tengo una petición.

Louise: Que es lo que quieres.

Guirche: Quiero llevar a mi familiar.

Louise: Como piensas llevarlo si tendremos que cruzar el mar.

Guirche: No puedo soportar que mi Verdandi.

Luego de una platica entre these ráfagas de wind cayeron sobre ellos lanzando por los vientos a Verdandi

Guirche: Quien es el y que le has hecho a mi Verdandi.

Un noble con una conflexión física a la mayoría de los guerreros con un sombrero con una pluma.

Guirche intento sacar su barita en forma de flor pero este noble reacciono antes que guirche y le lanzo una ráfaga de wind dejándolo sin su varita.

Louise conocía a esta persona en un pasado ella debería grandes cantidades de sentimientos hacia este pero ahora que tenia el báculo y la espada ella no podía sentir amor ese amor por el ya que sintió completa ahora aquellas palabras que la contentaron en el pasado ahora ella sabe que no le darán ningún sentimiento Louise ya esta completa ya ha podido lograr las cosas por la que la han molestado por toda su vida.

Vizconde Wardes: No he venido ha pelear, estoy bajo ordenes de su majestad la princesa esta preocupada de que ustedes sean atacados mientras se dirigen a Albion, pero como ella no puede enviar una tropa entera de soldados me ha enviado a mi.

Vizconde Wardes: Y me disculpo por lo que le hice a tu familiar pero no puedo ver que mi prometida sea atacada.

Louise: Ho Vizconde Wardes hace tiempo no te veo.

Vizconde Wardes: Ha pasado mucho tiempo mi louise, mi querida Louise.

Louise: "Que clase de broma es esta, por que siento algo malo viniendo de su forma de hablar realmente como pude ser tan tonta como alguien se interesaría en una chica como yo que no sabe nada sobre magia, solo era una niña violenta que ha sido odiada toda su vida por que sus palabras de ahora no se sienten cuando era niña, tal ves sera por que me siento completa, tengo lo que siempre he querido poder hacer hechizos aun que estos no sean del fundador aun así es magia, he podido hacer una amiga sincera que se preocupa por mi ha ella será la primera que pediré que sea mi sirvienta así podremos estar juntas y yo convertido en una guerreara del nivel de un caballero del palacio podrá servir a la princesa cuando llegue el momento ".

Vizconde Wardes: Señorita Louise, me he percatado su peso a aumentado un poco eso sin contar la espada que lleva consigo en la espalda mi querida Louise.

Louise: He subido un poco de peso, ahora soy un poco mas pesada, he estado entrando para volverme mas fuerte y proteger a la princesa.

Vizconde Wardes: Te importaría presentarme a tus compañeros.

Louise: Con mucho gusto, este de aquí es mi compañero Guirche, el es su familiar Verdandi, la espada en mi espalda es derf saluda derf.

Derf: Hola compañera, me has despertado temprano.

Vizconde Wardes: Tu familiar es una espada oxidada que habla.

Louise: No la espada la compre para entrenar y me mas fuerte mi familiar es volver a ser el objeto mas poderoso es el Báculo de Ains Ooal Gown.

Vizconde Wardes: y donde esta tu familiar.

A lo que se materializaría el báculo de oro de Louise el vizconde se rerendería de ver algo tan valioso su mirada mostraba la avaricia de este por tomar este objeto pero luego de tocarlo aparecería una barrera alrededor de este y louise dejando fuera al vizconde.

Báculo: No puedo dejar que alguien con ojos tan asquerosos llenos de avaricia me toque.

Vizconde Wardes: Que sucede con esta barrera, no me digas que es ese objeto.

Louise: Lo siento Vizconde pero mi báculo solo puede ser tocado y usado por personas puras de corazón.

Vizconde Wardes: Bueno quien no debería esos ojos después de ver objeto tan maravilloso y impresionante de tal lujo que solo podría pertenecer a la realeza, pero dejando eso de lado de sabes que mis ojos solo te ven de mejor manera a ti mi querida Louise, sabes que ami no me interesa el dinero.

Louise:"Como el puede mentirme de esa manera después de saber lo que dijo mi báculo solo sus ojos están llenos de avaricia hacia el objeto que me ha enseñado de mejor manera y me a fortalecido"

Louise: No se preocupe vizconde el solo se materializa esta barrera cuando intentan tomarlo.

Vizconde Wardes: Que impresionante, este objeto que es lo que esta barrera puede proteger.

Louise: Puede soportar el rugido de fuego de un dragón sin ser destruida es lo que me ha dicho el báculo.

Vizconde Wardes: Sin duda impresionante este objeto costaría lo de un país pequeño, lo de 80 años de minería a gran escala, el costo de poder venderlo o el poder usarlo en el campo de batalla sin consecuencias de morir en este tener la protección absoluta.

Louise: No es muy agradables escuchar esas palabras vizconde.

La mirada penetrante y desinteresada de Louise le dio a pensar al vizconde que Louise tenia dudas sobre este viaje, que podría llegar a pensar que era un viaje muy peligroso que les costaría la vida eran los pensamientos sobre Louise aunque esta tenia unos pensamientos muy contrarios a los de el ella tenia dudas del vizconde.

Vizconde Wardes: Que sucede, querida Louise este viaje te da dudas, no tienes que preocuparte, no tienes que temer yo estoy aquí para protegerte, aunque quiero preguntar tu derrotaste a Fouquet la desmoronadora.

Louise: Si yo la derrote usando la magia que aprendí.

Vizconde Wardes: Es impresionante que ya puedas usar magia.

Louise: No uso la magia del fundador.

Vizconde Wardes: Espera no me digas usas la magia de esos bárbaros elfos,

Louise: "Por que llama bárbaro a los elfos si ellos no han hecho nada malo solo han protegido su lugar a toda costa ellos son como nosotros protegen lo que aman".

A lo que louise con una cara tranquila pero llena de inquietud y un poco de resentimiento dijo

Louise: No es magia de los elfos es una magia aun mas antigua, pero es la magia de los antiguos supremos, mejor dicho es la magia que usaron los supremos para asesinar a otros dioses, puedo usar hasta un tercer nivel de esta magia según los datos que he estudiado puedo curar heridas leves solo usando mi Fe hacia los supremos o puedo basar mi poder en algo mas destructivo o invocar algo llamativo.

Vizconde Wardes: No me digas, usas magia de algún dios maligno no sabes que estas rompiendo las reglas del Fundador estas cometiendo blasfemia hacia la Fe.

Louise: Esta magia me la otorgaron a los supremos para protegerme a mi misma, pero tuvo su costo el cual fue servirles de por vida lo cual cumpliré.

Vizconde Wardes: NO uses la magia maligna de un dios olvidado o algo así.

Louise: Esto que llamas magia maligna es la que me ha apoyado en mi nuevo ser, algún día tendré que servir a los supremos.

Vizconde Wardes: NO PUEDES USAR ESA MAGIA MALIGNA.

Louise: Vizconde Wardes por la presente te diré que quiero anular nuestra propuesta de matrimonio no puedo amar a un humano que no sea aprobado por los dioses supremos seguiré con mi destino junto a la princesa.

A lo que Louise se subiría al caballo haciendo un gesto a Guirche para que se suba al suyo y el conde subiría a su grifo y estos se marcharían.

Desde una de las ventanas de la oficina del director de la escuela de magia de Tristania Henrietta vería partir a Louise con su báculo y espada junto con sus acompañantes

Henrietta: Fundador brimir, por favor, concederle protección en todo su viaje.

Henrietta: No vera como parten.

Osmond: No princesa, me estoy sacando los pelos de mi nariz.

Colbert entraría de forma apresurada

Colbert: Malas noticias.

Osmond: No dices eso muy a menudo.

Colbert: Han llegado noticias de los guardias del castillo a escapado Fouquet.

Colbert: Según el guardia dijo que un noble que usaba una magia de viento lo dejo inconsciente mientras la princesa era protegida por lo que sabemos tenemos un espía entre nosotros.

El rostro pálido de la princesa Henrietta al saber esto.

Osmond: Puedes retirarte.

Luego de esa palabras Colbert se retiraría.

Henrietta: Parece que tenemos un espía entre nosotros tiene que ser de la nobleza de Albion.

Osmond: bueno puede ser Hauch "sacándose un cabello de la nariz".

Henrietta: Como puede estar tan relajado. El futuro de Tritania esta en peligro

Osmond: El oponente ha hecho su movimiento ahora tendremos que esperar, o no.

Henrietta: Aun así.

Osmond: Todo estará bien ella tiene eso por lo que lo podrá arreglárselas en su viaje.

Henrietta: A que se refiere con eso.

Osmond: Su familiar, lo que ella convoco es algo muy peligroso, sabe he escuchado parte de las cosas que ha dicho ella con ese objeto se lo que representa ese objeto, sin hablar sobre esos dioses que ella menciono, la he visto a través de un hechizo y se que ella ha podido controlar la magia pero no la del fundador la he visto usar varios tipos de magia diferente pero estos no pertenecen al fundador he investigado junto a Colbert y se que la magia que ella usa es de algún dios maligno la he visto usar hechizos de convocación algunos mas peligrosos que otros, desde traer criaturas que nunca vi, hasta traer no muertos a la vida, pero eso no es nada ese objeto que la acompaña es lo que me preocupa el puede hacer cosas que traerían un coas si se supiera lo vi como invoco un ángel muy poderoso, incluso la oí discutir con ese objeto sobre traer un demonio o un rey de la muerte.

Osmond: Creo que su poder es el de un dios o es la creación principal de un dios pero no creo que sea un dios bueno tiene que ser un dios olvidado que no se conoce creo que ni siquiera pertenece a este mundo, el miedo que me provoca solo poder ver ese objeto es mayor a cualquiera confió en que ese objeto y la promesa de la señorita Valier la protegerá de todo mal hacia ella.

Henrietta: Estará bien Louise con ese objeto cerca de ella.

Osmond: Eso no es lo que me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es lo que pueda hacer ese objeto si intentan algo contra la señorita Valier.

Tomaría dos días llegar a los puertos de Rochelle a caballo desde tristania.

En la taberna del Tonel de Vino Dorado se podían ver muchos cuerpos pero como de costumbre se podía encontrar muchos comensales pero esta taberna parecía una casa abandonada.

En este lugar esta lleno de contrabandista o con muchos mercenarios por lo general en muchas de las tabernas se podía ver letreros que decían "Por favor si pelean usen las sillas y no sus armas".

Mercenario 1: El rey de Albion esta acabado

Mercenario 2: Eso significa que pronto comenzara una república.

Mercenario 3: si es así un brindis

La gente que brindaba anteriormente eran mercenarios que se emplearon por la realeza pero con la caída de esta decidieron retirarse. Esto no es considerado deshonroso como mercenarios aprecian mas su vida por lo que no están preocupados por morir por sus clientes.

Mientras las personas bebían una persona entro al bar pudieron ver que era una mujer aunque esta lleva una capa que le cubriría gran parte de su cara a excepción de su boca y su barbilla, incluso con ver esta parte se podía ver que era una belleza, como algo tan raro de que una mujer tan hermosa entrara a un lugar asi todos los ojos en el bar se pusieron en ella.

La mujer que no se inmuto por las miradas pidió vino y un poco de comida, pero esta pagaría con mucho dinero.

Tendero: Eso mucho dinero.

Mujer misteriosa: Eso incluye alojamiento tienes una habitación bacía

a lo que este asentiria y unos de los que observaban se aservarian a hablar

Mercenario 5: Este es un lugar peligroso para una linda dama.

Mercenario 4: Cierto. Hay muchos personas peligrosas alrededor no desea que la protejamos.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa uno de ellos levantaría su capucha mostrando el rostro de una hermosa mujer a lo que muchos gritos y silbidos se escucharían.

No era otra que Fouquet

Mercenario 7: Ella es una verdadera belleza

A lo que uno de estos sacaria una navaja.

Fouquet: En este lugar no estan permitidas las armas.

Mercenario 7: No es para atacar es para amenazar y una silla no puede ser amensante.

Fouquet: Ustedes son mercenarios verdad por que tengo trabajo para ustedes.

Bueno eso seria todo espero que les haya gustado hasta la próxima.


End file.
